Megatron's Regime
by Tigressa101
Summary: (TFA AU) The warlord has taken Cybertron at last. He has everything he wants, including Ultra Magnus. (Sequel to The Decepticon Queen)


Megatron let out an uncharacteristic laugh as a small light blue, black, and white form rammed into his leg. "Careful, Magna, you might want to save that power for future use."

The sparkling's four audial antennae twitched as she stared up with stunning purple optics. She peered back down at her sire's shin, then up again, then down once more before making up her mind and head butting into the pede with a growl.

Sighing with a grin, the warlord reached and grabbed his little trouble maker whom then started nibbling on his fingers. His daughter was going to have both of her parents' strength no doubt and she already was showing signs of amazing stamina and stubbornness. Hard headed, rough, fearless and cunning at such a young age; she was going to be a challenger as well as a natural born leader.

She appeared more so like Ultra than him but still held his chest and forearms as well as the bolt kibble lining the side of her helm. It was predicted by Ratchet she was a triple changer with both land and air forms but thankfully, no split personality was present thus far.

Her sibling, Astro, was with his mate currently and he was somewhat opposite in personality: serene, dignified, and well-bred. He bore silver and black with purple highlights but with red optics. Like his sister, Astro had very similar attributes like strength and stamina but unlike her, he seemed to also possess humility and poise as well. He too would be an excellent leader.

The warlord found it hilarious that both sparklings adopted both sides of personality from Ultra Magnus more so than him. His queen could be tranquil and reasonable but when angered could also be oh so calculating and vicious. One of the many reasons he fell in love with the Autobot Supreme Commander.

Magna got loose from his servos and scuttled up his frame to sit on his shoulder, softly chirping while taking advantage of the view of the room to survey every corner. She barely flinched when Megatron stood up from his throne and went to the nearest balcony that overlooked Fortress Maximus, the former Magnus' residence and war citadel.

It was his empire, all of it. Cybertron was his to command as his fellow Decepticons took their rightful places among the populace they were once denied access to. When he started his rule, he only arrested the actual Autobots from the Elite Guard, the Earth Team, and the ones defending the Space Bridges. The citizen populace technically were not Autobots but had to wear the brand as Decepticon-worn badges were forbidden and neutrality during times of crisis were extremely frowned upon. He only targeted the main Autobots, everyone else got off scot-free.

The two Primes, Optimus and Rodimus, he claimed as part of his harem with Jazz and Red Alert joining soon after them. The one called Bulkhead was given to Lugnut and apparently the green mech had given birth to quadruplets within the first year. The Cyber-ninja was Lockdown's mate while the old medic Ratchet was content with being just platonic partners with Oil Slick and the Decepticon medical chief, Hook. Bumblebee, Blurr, and Hot Shot went under the care of Shockwave and Perceptor, whom of which were bonded, mainly for personal reasons Megatron never bothered to ask about. Arcee and Blackarachnia were together and last he heard, Blitzwing seemed to develop a relationship with Ironhide.

He had kept his promise to Ultra that his Decepticons would not harm his Autobots. Hell, even the Dinobots were treated properly and they became his pets after being transferred from Earth and kept in the gardens. He wasn't a monster like the stories said.

He kept peace politically among the colonized worlds and had built a stable government that even the ancient Alpha Trion couldn't find a flaw in. He even made amity with the Quintessions after millennia of hatred between them. His rule was anything but a nightmare as Autobots had originally believed and said.

The patter of small pedes and the excited cooing of Magna made the warlord turn towards the inside of his throne room to see his other baby, Astro, crawling on all fours with his mate behind him. Since newborns like his had equal length limbs for the first half of their sparkling stage, it was no surprise to see his son running in an animalistic way. It was pretty cute, to say the least.

Megatron smirked as Astro climbed onto him and began cuddling himself in the crook of his arm while Magna squealed at her brother, patting him softly with her servos.

"He's becoming more like you," Ultra snickered. "Turns out he thinks he should be rewarded every time he does something, good or bad."

That made the warlord sneer, "Well, who wouldn't want to get what they deserve?"

The Magnus shook his helm mockingly, "That's spoiling them and to do such a thing would make them greedy and naughty which I won't stand in our household."

Setting the two sparklings on the ground, he peered back at his consort as they scattered to another part of the room to play. Instantly, he gripped Ultra's waist and pressed him close with a deadly smile. "And yet I'm both of those things but you haven't stopped me from being like that…especially in our berth."

Matching it with seductive but phlegmatic half sneer, the Magnus pressed a servo to his lover's chest. "That's true. Perhaps we need to change that, but then again those qualities make you who you are and to change you wouldn't feel right."

"I bet it wouldn't, Ultra. In any case, you'd miss the old me and I'm sure that no one would be able to make you moan the same way. Who could get you to scream as much as I can?" Megatron purred as he mapped the thighs of his mate, adoring their thickness from bearing the twins.

Before Ultra could answer, the warmonger's lips were upon his. He began to chuckle as pressure was added to his shoulder with a signature mewl. It was no surprise to see Magna once again perched on top of one of her parents. She loved being in high places sometimes much to the Magnus' distaste in fear of her falling. He also felt Astro paw at his pede politely as if to seek permission to climb his carrier first.

The little mech gave a squeal of delight when Megatron picked him up and set him to latch onto his mate's slightly puffed out chest. It took a second before Astro finished scaling his mother to rub his helm under the Magnus' in a gesture of love. Ultra returned it with a kiss to the tiny bot's forehead prior to taking both Astro and his sister into his arms and holding them with such happiness.

Megatron had been stunned how much Ultra wanted a baby, or rather babies, and it was an extremely pleasant sight to see his spouse filled with glee when he managed to give him two long lost desires that had been hidden under rushed duties.

Both he and his consort placed the two children to rest between their entwined arms as they stared out towards the empire they had built together. He gave Ultra a sweeter kiss before the latter placed his helm to the warlord's shoulder, closing his optics in contentment. The little ones both recoiled to fall asleep among their temporary cradle.

It was impossible for Megatron to wish for more at this point. He had a loving significant other, two beautiful sparklings, Cybertron, and a successful regime. He had everything he sought and Cybertron had everything it deserved.

* * *

 **AN: I figure a government under Megatron, specifically TFA version, wouldn't actually be as bad as people thought. He'd still possibly make the Autobots servants in some way but he wouldn't exactly treat them badly.**


End file.
